Coming home
by alyalice456
Summary: What happens if Jacob got selfish at the battle with the Volturi and decided to run with Renesmee? Two years later Renesmee thinks her parents perished in that battle when she find out the turth. she will do anything to get back to her family. If that means crossing the Volturi first then so be it... not that good at descriptions, read and review telling me what you think. Enjoy x


**COMING HOME**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I do not own anything to do with twilight.**

I forgot what it feels like.

True happiness.

It's a silly thing to come out with, I know. But as I sit here on the rugged old deck chair staring out over the cool Australian desert night, I can't help but feel sadness. Sadness at the way my life has made such a dramatic turn in the last year or two.

How one minute I was laughing with my family. My aunts, Rose brushing my hair, Alice dressing me up like a doll. My uncles, Jasper and Emmett playing with me and teasing me as only uncles do. My grandparents, Carlisle always taking care of me and making sure I was always well. Esme just sitting with me and talking to me - I loved talking to her so much - and most of all. My parents, Edward and Bella, I couldn't sum up in one sentence or even a whole book on how much I loved to do with them.

They were my happiness. I also thought my best friend Jacob was a part of that happiness too. But I can't fathom that emotion anymore. Even as he sits meters away from me inside the little shack that we had taken when we arrived in this dusty old Outback town.

He told me it was for my protection. That after the Volturi killed my coven and most of the others, that we both need to stay here under the protection of the Australian packs or else we will be in danger or the Volturi and my family's deaths will be in vain.

I wiped a silent tear that was running down my cheek, this seemed to be my usual daily routine. Spending all day doing nothing and spending my nights sitting out here. My others for the last two years.

Although I was biologically only three years old now, I have the physicality and mentality of an adult. To humans I was another moody eighteen year old that was running with a bad crowd, when in reality I was a very lonely three year old human-vampire hybrid forced to live with a pack of werewolves because my family was killed because of me, and I too would be killed if I ever left the werewolves protection.

'Do I have to tell you every night the same thing?' A voice to my right spoke. 'Get inside. It's not safe Nessie'

'I told you to never call me that Liam.' I growled in return as I looked over at the leader of the Australian pack. He looked like them all... tell - around 6''8- dark hair and a chizzled well kept body. I never liked him. Always to cocky for my liking, with a disproportional head, because we were under his protection I never had the pleasure of kicking his ass like some of the lower on the totem pole werewolves that got on my nerves.

'Just get inside leech. Jake wants you.' Did I mention he doesn't like me much either? He sneered at me before walking down the porch and down the street to his own grubby little shack.

With a heavy sigh I pushed myself of the deck chair and made my way into the shack. There was no other way to describe the ancient worn down musky box that I had been forced to call a home for the last two years. I guess it was funny that they lived in a doghouse at the end of it.

I found Jacob sitting on the couch in the living room. His head was in his hands and he was bend over with his head in his hands as they rested on his knees. I knew that pose. He was trying to control his temper. 'What happened? What did Liam say?' Damn! how was I not paying attention to them when I was sitting outside!?

Although I had no feeling towards this man romantic or otherwise. I was still human - well kind off - and I didn't like seeing anyone upset.

'There's just a little unrest going on with the pack, nothing for you to worry about.' Jake huffed and lifted himself from the couch, straightened out his tall frame in the little room. He was still at least a foot taller than me and that was not going to change anytime soon.

'And what exactly is the unrest about?' I was aware I used 'exactly' in that sentence because Jake can be very vague with details involving the pack. Maybe it's because I'm not one of them that I'm left blind on the sidelines, but I still wanted to know. Considering that if anything happened within the pack affected my future.

'Nothing for you to worry about, I'm going to bed.' He brushed me off with the same answer I get every time... it's frustrating as hell but I let it go. His temper was on a short enough leash as it is. 'I asked you to come in because I had to tell you that I won't be here tomorrow. The pack is meeting so you will be here on your own for a little while.'

'Technically, I wont be alone because you always leave one or two young wolves behind to protect me even though in reality what good is a new wolf or two to me? There weak.'

'Don't try being smart right now Ness, Come to bed.'

'I'm staying in my own bed in my own room Tonight Jake. Like I do every night. I hate how you say that like we share a bed. Kind of pedo of you.' I rolled my eyes.

'You are my mate after all.' Jake said turning for the hallway.

'And I will say again that just because you imprinted on me doesn't mean I am your mate. It simply means that you like me and I fail to have any feeling to reciprocate.' When I said the words I saw Jake stop for half a second and balled his hands into fists. This was far from news to him. I didn't want to intentionally hurt his feelings, at the end of the day he did so much for me at the risk for his own life, but I just didn't feel the same way for him as he felt for me. And I knew I never would.

He silently continued to his room without uttering a word to me. I just shrugged and walked into my own room. It was pointless to even lay in the bed. As I grew older I found it harder and harder to sleep until eventually I just couldn't sleep at all. A vampire trait, that grew as I did. I didn't tell Jake about this. To him I slept peacefully all night every night. I don't know why I keep it from him. I guess a part of me thinks he and the werewolves wouldn't like this vampire train I developed.

Instead I spend my nights writing, it's become a little hobby of mine. Sometimes I would write stories, sometimes I would write down music. I didn't have a piano here like dad's, but I still kept my love of music going by writing songs that I know I'm going to be able to play on a real piano again one day.

I stripped from my denim shorts and tank top and put on my pajamas before rummaging under my bed for my purple notebook and began a night of scribbling away to my hearts content.

At around 5 in the morning I was lying in my bed looking out at the clear Australian sky with my purple notebook discarded on my nightstand when I heard Jacob wake up. It was far too early for him to wake up. He had never a meeting this early in the morning. Werewolves love their sleep.

Something was definitely happening that they were keeping from me. I hopped out of bed quietly. It came in handy being a vampire when It came to sneaking around and being quiet. I looked out my window and watched Jacob running out of the house stripping and changing as he went. For him to fun off without making sure there was someone here to watch me made me even more sure something was going. I hurried and threw on a pair of jeans and long a sleeved top before following him.

I shielded myself as I ran after him - another handy vampire trait that I happened to get from my mother and Jake was unaway of - I need to know what was going on.

Maybe the Volturi found out where I was? Maybe they were coming for me? What if they hurt the pack? I know I don't care much for them but I really don't know if I could handle more people dying to protect me.

Jake suddenly veered left; I followed his sent for another couple of miles and then got the smell of smoke. Someone had lit a fire out in the middle of the desert. Jake stopped and So did I; I hid behind a cactus as I heard him change back and put his clothes on. He walked towards a couple of people who I recognized as important people from the pack. Liam was there with his father Zack. Three or four elders were sitting around the campfire and a couple of younger wolves were there. Brian, Daniel, Oscar and Laura.

'Are you sure she was asleep when you left?' Zack asked when Jacob walked up to him.

'Yes, she was up most of the night doing god knows what. I nearly gave up on her going to sleep at all.' He had been waiting for me to fall asleep? Guess laying on my bed doing nothing is the same thing.

'Ya, well, she might want to get a good night's sleep since it'll be the last peaceful one she or anyone of us is going to have for a while because of you.' Brian piped up and snarled at jacob.

'I had no idea this was going to happen.' Jacob said holding his hands up in defense to the circle of men and woman glaring at him.

'What? You had no idea that the vampire family that Renesmee belongs to would find out what you did?' Daniel stood up. 'You thought that they would never find out that you kidnapped a member and played it off to them that she was killed.' My breath stopped at his words. What did they mean? Did he just admit that my parents are alive.

'I never thought they would find out!' Jacob growled.

'fUCK YOU! Liam pushed Jacob back. 'The Cullens are coming for Renesmee, there coming to get her and probobly kill whoever was involved in this!'

'They aren't like other vampires.' Jacob answered. 'They show mercy more than other leeches do.'

'Not when you do something liked taking a cherished member.' Laura growled. 'You took their CHILD! Whatever happens from now on to you, you deserve it!'

'I am going to come up with a plan.'

'Ya, and you better not involve my son or any of this pack.' Zack squared up to Jacob. 'You came to this pack two years ago looking for protection from a coven of vampires. I granted that to you before I knew the complete story and lucky for you I don't go back on my word! But you kidnapped their child for your own selfish reasons. Whatever you do I will not grant you any further protection.' My heart was beating so fast in my chest. My eyes were filling with tears at the betrayal I felt. My family were alive.

Jacob would never do that. I trusted him with my life. My parents trusted him with my life and that's why they gave him responsibility of protecting me from the Volturi.

'You do know how protective covens get over there member.' Oscar asked getting agitated. 'They don't care how much blood they have to spill, weather it be animal or human to make sure they are all safe and none are harmed. YOU took a member of a coven from them. You kidnapped Renesmee for your own selfish needs. YOU are going to have to face the consequences of whatever the Cullens do to you, and whatever poor Renesmee sees fit to happen to you because you have made her live a life for the last 2 years away from her family. Made her live among creatures she has no desire to be around. LET. HER. GO! If you do you will at least save yourself. Or at least they may give you Mersey when they do find you.

I couldn't take my eyes of the men. if they were telling the truth then that means my parents are alive. My family is alive and Jacob has kept me away from them. That can't be true, Jake is my mom's best friend. He would never do this to her... would he. I took a step back from the plant and ran soundlessly back to the house and into my room. When I reached my room I felt a sudden wave of rage wash over me at the thought of being lied to by my so called protector.

My scream took even my by surprise. I threw a kick at the side of the bed and watched it break in half with splinters flying everywhere. I then flew around and punched the nightstand and crushed it down into a heap of wood. This whole place was a lie. My mom and dad were alive. That dog kept me from them and forced me to spend the last two years with these beasts that never cared for me, nor I them. All I was seeing now was blind rage.

I stopped after a few minutes in the middle of my now destroyed room, panting with anger. I quickly went into my wardrobe and grabbed a little duffle bag that still held my fake passport and money my mom had stored for me when I left and threw in some of my clothes as well as a few personal possessions. I was getting the hell out of this crap shack.

But I was going to have my say with Jacob before I did.


End file.
